Amour Through Time
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: During their argument in the Snowbell Forrest, Ash and Serena see Celebi that takes them back in time to a point that changed both of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Amour through Time**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to my next Amourshipping fanfiction. So this one takes place during part two of the Snowbell arc, at the part where Serena and Ash are in a small argument and a twist happens. So as always enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 1: Voice of the Snow Forrest**

It was an intense moment in the Snowbelle Forrest. Serena had just found Ash who was trying to recollect himself after his loss at the Snowbelle Gym. Serena had tried to cheer her childhood friend up, only to have Ash suddenly yell at her telling her that it's none of her business and not knowing how he felt. Serena had it as she through a snowball in frustration at him.

"You're not the Ash I know." She said as Ash looked up at her. "The Ash I know would never talk like you. He would not give up until the very end, and you're not him!" She yelled as she through more snowballs at him knocking the Pallet Town native down. "Fine stay that way!" She shouted as she began to storm of in the direction only to have Ash suddenly grab her hand. "No Ash let go!" She said only to have Ash's other hand cover her mouth.

"Shhh, stay quiet." Ash whispered to her as he looked around their surrounding area. Serena had then realized that Ash had heard something above her yelling as she took Ash's hand covering her mouth off her.

"What is it Ash?" Serena asked as Ash looked at her.

"I thought I heard something." He responded back. "Something familiar."

"Something familiar?" Serena asked as Ash nodded.

"When I was traveling through Johto, I remember the story of a legend, that if you hear a voice in the forest you have to stay perfectly still." Ash said.

"Why must we stay perfectly still if we hear a voice in the forest?" Serena asked still not understanding what's going on.

"Because, that voice belongs to a legendary time traveling Pokémon named Celebi." Ash had answered as Serena gasped.

"Celebi?" She asked as she then pulled out her Pokédex searching until she found the Pokémon Ash was describing.

 _"_ _Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. It has the power to travel across time, but it is said to appear only in peaceful times."_ The Kalos dex said as Serena gasped.

"Wow that's amazing." Serena said quietly as Ash nodded.

"I met this kid named Sam, who was trying to protect a Celebi in Johto. We helped him protect him from a Team Rocket grunt and was able to send them both back to their own time." Ash said.

"So your saying if we move, we might get dragged to another point in time with Celebi?" Serena asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, so it's important that we stay perfectly still." He said as the forest was quiet all around them as Ash began to hold Serena close. Just then they heard something flying towards them as they then saw a little green fairy like creature.

"Wow it is Celebi." Serena said.

"Come back here!" A trio of voices yelled out as they then saw a man with blue hair, along with a woman with long crimson hair and a Meowth with them.

"Team Rocket!" The duo shouted as the two adults looked at them.

"Well, well if it isn't the twerps." Jessie said.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked as she broke from Ash's embrace as the two stood next to each other.

"We were continuing our quest to steal your Pikachu, until we ran into this Celebi." James answered.

"And we thought that we could help ourselves by steeling this primo Pokémon and giving it to da boss." Mewoth said as Ash stepped forward.

"No way not going to happen." He said as he went for his belt and gasped. "Aw man I forgot, I left all my Pokémon back at the Pokémon Center." He said as Serena stepped forward.

"But I didn't." She said as she pulled out her Pokéball from her bag. "Braixen, let's go!" She said as the fire fox appeared

"Hey what about me?" Ash yelled out.

"Why, you're already in a moping mood." Serena responded back as she then turned her attention back to Team Rocket.

"Alright then Gourgeist let's go." Jessie shouted as the pumpkin creature appeared form it's ball.

"Braxien use flamethrower!" Serena shouted as massive flames came out of Braixen's twig.

"Gourgeist use dark pulse!" Jessie responded as the pumpkin creature unleased a wave of dark energy as the two moves collided startling the small legendary.

"Serena I can help, just give me Panchem or Sylveon." Ash said as Serena shook her head.

"Sorry Ash, not happening." Serena said as she focused her attack on Jessie. Meanwhile James and Mewoth were making their own plan.

"Quick while their fighting let's snatch Celebi." Meowth said as James nodded. Ash then noticed the two sneaking around Jessie going towards the legendary who was hiding behind a log.

"Oh no ya don't!" Ash yelled out as James tossed out a cube as it then turned into a laser ring as it attached itself Celebi. At the same time Ash snatched the small fairy like Pokémon as he had it around his arms. "You're not taking Celebi away!" Ash shouted as Celebi then let out a cry as a strange aura started coming from the small green creature.

"What's that?" Meowth asked as Ash realized what it was.

"Serena!" Ash shouted as Serena turned around to see him putting his arm out towards her. Before she could think twice, she recalled Braixen back to her Pokéball as she reached out towards Ash as the two then begun to disappear.

"What's going on?" Jessie said as then both she, Gourgeist, Meowth and James began to disappear as soon the Snowbell Forest was silent.

 **How's that for an opener? Tell me what you guys thought, and I'll see you all next time.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Amour through Time, and now as always I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 2: Point in our Lives**

In a green forest, a light had appeared as Ash, Celebi and Serena appeared as they hit the ground.

"Ow." Ash said as he looked at Serena.

"Hey Serena are you okay?" Ash asked as the short honey blonde haired girl nodded. He then looked down to see Celebi as he still tied up. "Celebi!" He said as he then began pulling on the laser rope. "Here let me help you." He said as he was able to break the rope as Celebi was free as it began celebrating. "Are you okay Celebi?" He asked as the legendary Pokémon nodded.

"Bi bi." He said as Ash smiled.

"That's great." He responded. After both Serena and Ash finally got up Serena looked around.

"So where are we?" She asked as Ash looked at her.

"Not where, when." Ash responded. "Remember Celebi is a time traveler meaning we could've landed anywhere in time." He said as he looked around to see the green forest. "As for where we are, we certainly aren't in Snowbell Forest anymore." He said as Serena started to walk the other way.

"Well then let's find out." Serena said as Ash and Celebi followed her. As they kept walking through the forest Ash began to notice it starting to look familiar.

"Hey Serena, does any of this look familiar to you?" Ash asked as Serena looked around their surroundings.

"Now that you mention it there is something familiar." Serena said not looking at Ash. Ash concerned for his childhood friend's attitude towards him walked up to her, Celebi in tow.

"Hey Serena, during that battle with Team Rocket, why didn't you give me any of your Pokémon, I could've helped you know." He said as Serena let out a humph.

"Well, I thought you were feeling sorry for yourself, you wouldn't be able to handle a Pokémon battle." Serena said as she once again walked ahead of Ash, the Pallet Town native catching up to her.

"Hey when I see a Pokémon in trouble, I will drop everything to keep them safe." Ash said trying to defend himself.

"Wonder where this Ash Ketchum was then." Serena muttered to herself when suddenly a scream then echoed through the forest as they stopped.

"Did you here that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Serena said. "There's something familiar about that scream." She said to herself.

"Come on, let's go see who's in trouble." Ash said as Serena nodded. As they ran towards the source of the scream, a voice then caught Ash's attention.

"Polliwag!" A voice called out as Ash then stopped and looked over as his eyes widen, as he saw in the distance a younger version of himself!

"Serena!" Ash called out as Serena stopped and then walked back to Ash.

"Ash, what is it?" Serena asked as Ash pointed to the young Ash in the distance. "Wait, that's you." Serena said surprised. "And that must mean…" Serena muttered at she then gasped and ran the other direction.

"Serena wait!" Ash said as he ran after her. Serena ran until she looked ahead to see a younger version of herself, on the ground in tears. Serena then hid herself behind a tree, not believing what she was seeing.

"I knew I didn't want to come to camp, I knew it." The young Serena sobbed. "Mommy!" She cried out in a loud voice. Serena gasped silently and put a hand around her mouth.

"Wow, was I that scared when I was young?" She asked herself as she felt someone tap on her shoulder as she turned around and saw Ash and Celebi.

"Serena are you alright?" Ash asked as Serna nodded and turned around as Ash saw a young girl with a pink dress and straw hat. "Wait, that's you!" Ash said as Serena nodded. "But if that was you, and that back there was my younger self, then that must mean…" Before he could answer there was some rustling in some nearby bushes as they turned to see the young Ash coming out of them, as the young boy looked at Serena.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked. "Hi, I'm Ash. Who are you? What's wrong?"

"My leg, it hurts." The young Serena said as nearby the older Ash pulled out the same handkerchief from his pocket that his younger self soon pulled out.

"See this? This will make it better." Both Ash's said as the older Serena looked back at Ash. They turned back to see Ash tying the handkerchief around Serena's knee as she then tried to get up.

"Now watch this feel better, feel better right away." The older Ash said calmly as the younger Ash repeated the words.

"It still hurts, I can't stand." The younger Serena said still in pain as the younger Ash got up and put his hand out.

"Don't give up till it's over." The young Ash said as Serena took his hand as Ash helped her up as they were in an embrace for a quick moment. Soon the two older selves of the kids watched as they walked the other direction.

"Wow…" They both said as they looked at each other.

"I remember when we met at camp, we were best friends, and we never got into one fight." Serena said as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, even now when we met up again, we never got into a single fight until now." Ash said as there was a silent moment between the two.

"Hey Serena, I'm sorry if I yelled at you earlier." Ash said as Serena nodded.

"That's okay, sorry if I was starting to act like a bit of a jerk." She said as there was a smile on both their faces as they let out a little laugh.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled." Ash said as Serena nodded.

"I agree." Serena said. "But I wonder, out of all the time periods that Celebi sent us to, why here?" She asked as Ash put a hand to his chin thinking.

"Yeah, why is that?" He said as he looked at Celebi. "Hey Celebi, did you mean for us to come here?" He asked as Celebi let out a nod. "I wonder," Ash said.

"Wonder what?" Serena asked.

"I'm wondering, if Celebi was in Snowbell Forest when he heard us fight, and wanted to take us back in time to a moment when we weren't fighting." Ash explained.

"You mean, Celebi saw us, looked into our memories, and wanted to take us back here?" Serena asked as Celebi began chirping happily circling around them.

"So that was your plan." Ash said as Celebi nodded its head.

"Thanks Celebi, for making us remember who we were and still are." Serena said as Celebi nodded. "Still I wonder, where in time Team Rocket landed in?" She asked as Ash shrugged.

"Who knows." He responded as he then got an idea. "Hey before we go back, why don't we take a stroll down memory lane." He said as Serena nodded.

"Okay, as long as we don't run into our kid selves." She said as they walked off in the direction the young Serena and Ash walked to. However, nearby a group of eyes were watching the two.

"So that's where we are." A male with a smooth voice said.

"We've landed in the time period where those twerps were as kids." Another male but much more gruffer voice said.

"Then that gives me a great idea." A female voice said. "Let's steel Pikachu before it became that twerp's partner. Last I recall it was still in Professor Oak's Laboratory."

"I dig, that way, we can get Celebi go back to the future and give them both to da boss." The gruffer voice said.

"And finally all of our plans that the twerp had ruined will be successful." The smoother male voice said.

"Not to mention stopping that twerp from ever leaving Pallet Town." There was then an evil giggle amongst the trio as they put their plan into action.

 **Uh oh, I can bet you all know who it is who want to change Ash's past. Stay tuned everyone for the conclusion of the story next time.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the conclusion of Amour through Time. So as always, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 3: The Rest is History**

After taking off their additional winter clothing, Ash and Serena were nearby watching their younger selves playing together along with the other children. Luckily for both of them, Serena had made some warm pastries just before Ash's first attempt at his final gym badge.

"Man Serena, your snacks are delicious as always." Ash said as Serena blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Ash." She said as she pulled out a Poképuff and held it up to the green fairy like Pokémon. "Here you go Celebi." Serena said as Celebi took it out of her hand and ate it and was delighted by the taste and danced around in the air.

"Guess you like it huh Celebi?" Ash said as Celebi agreed. Just then something caught Ash's attention as he looked back down on the hill they were sitting on. Ash spotted a young Gary approaching the young Serena and Ash.

"Hey there, my name is Gary." The young Gary said.

"I'm Serena." Serena replied back.

"Why don't you hang out with me instead of that looser Ashy boy?" He said with a bow as Serena gave a nervous laugh.

"Thanks, but I think I'll hang out with the 'loser Ashy boy'." She said as she and Ash giggled as Gary let out a growl of frustration.

"Just you wait Ashy boy, someday I'll be the best Pokémon trainer of all time, and I'll have all the girls in Pallet Town like me especially her." Gary said pointing at Serena, as she got closer to Ash.

"Is that a challenge?" Ash said with a smirk on his face.

"You bet it is!" Gary said as the two young boys came face to face with each other.

"What's going on here?" An adults voice spoke up as they all turned to see a spiky haired male adult in a lab coat.

"Grandpa/ Professor Oak!" Both Ash and Gary said.

"I hope you boys aren't getting into a fight." Professor Oak said crossing his arms.

"No of course not Gramps." Gary said waving his arms as Ash did the same.

"Yeah, everything is perfectly fine." Ash said as a smile crawled on Professor Oak's face.

"Okay, as long as you boys aren't fighting." He said. "I'm going back to my lab kids, the camp counselors will watch all of you for the rest of the day." He announced to the rest of the kids.

"Okay!" The rest of the kids shouted back as the professor gave a wave and walked back up to his laboratory. Gary stared at Ash one more time and walked the other way to play with the other boys. Just then Ash then realized Serena was still behind him as he turned around.

"Sorry about that, but that was Gary, he's been my rival ever since we were babies, at least that's what my mom tells me." Ash said as Serena shook her head.

"That's okay, I had a funny feeling about that boy anyway." Serena said as they both smiled and laughed. Meanwhile back on the hill nearby, Ash and Serena smiled.

"I remember that day." Serena said. "It's like you were protecting me from Gary."

"Yeah, and now we're reliving that day." Ash said as he nodded. He then took one last look at their younger selves as he looked at Serena. "So are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, to go back to the future." Ash said as he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Serena said as she looked back at Celebi. "Celebi, and you take us back to our own time period?" She asked as Celebi nodded. But before he could, there was a loud boom as they looked to see smoke coming out of Professor Oak's lab. " What's that?" She asked as Ash had a determined look on his face.

"Only one way to find out." He said as he then turned to face Celebi. "Hey Celebi, you stay here until we get back." He said as Celebi nodded. Ash looked back down on the hill to see the younger Ash and Serena escorted to safety by the councilors. "Okay they're all out of the way safely." Ash said as he looked back at Serena. "Let's go." He said as Serena gave a confident nod as they raced down to Professor Oak's Lab. When they entered, there was an unconscious Professor Oak on the floor. "Professor!" He cried out as he and Serena ran to the professor's side as they shook him to wake him up. The professor slowly opened his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ugh, what happened." The professor said as he looked at Ash and Serena. "And who are you?" He said.

"That doesn't matter." Ash responded. "Who did this?"

"A man with blue hair, a woman with crimson hair and a Meowth." He said as Ash and Serena gasped as they looked at each other knowing who it was. "They said something about heading for a the Pokéball Vault in the basement, where I keep all the Pokémon, including the ones for new trainers." He said as Ash was confused.

"For new trainers?" He asked as he then gasped. "Serena we have to stop them!" He said as Serena looked at the professor.

"Professor, you've got to get out of here and call Officer Jenny." Serena said instructing the professor as he nodded.

"Right, but what about you two?" He asked.

"We'll go on ahead, and stop those crooks." Ash responded as he looked at Serena as the two nodded and ran more into the building.

"Those kids…" Professor Oak said. "Something familiar about them…especially the boy." He said. Meanwhile Ash and Serena were running into the basement when they heard voices.

"Come on where is it?" A man's voice said.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." A woman's voice said.

"Those voices sure sound familiar." Serena said as they got closer to the vault to see Team Rocket tossing Pokéballs off the shelves.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled out as Jessie and James stopped and turned to see the two trainers.

"Well, well if it isn't the twerps." Jessie said.

"Fancy seeing you in this time." James said with a grin.

"Hey guys, I found it!" Meowth shouted appearing with a Pokéball with a lightning bolt as Ash gasped.

"I knew it." Ash said as Serena looked at her childhood friend confused. "That's Pikachu's Pokéball." Serena gasped in surprise staring back at Team Rocket.

"How persistent twerp." Jessie said.

"Yes, and now it's time for us to go." James said pulled out a small cube and threw it to the ground as smoke came out, Ash and Serena coughing. When the smoke cleared the two looked up as the Team Rocket trio was gone.

"They're gone!" Serena said.

"Come on we got to go after them." Ash said. "If they get away with Pikachu and end up finding Celebi, they'll go back to the future and return Pikachu to their boss. And that would mean I would never start my journey and never met Pikachu." He said as Serena was looking a bit worried.

"Then that would mean this is the only time we ever met." She said sadly as she looked up at Ash. "Come on, let's go get them." She said as Ash smiled as they went after Team Rocket. Outside the lab, the trio had just got out with smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe it now we have Pikachu." Jessie said.

"Now, all we need to do is find that Celebi, go back to the future and give it to the boss." James said.

"That's not going to happen!" A voice yelled out as they turned to see Ash and Serena behind them.

"You're going to return Pikachu's Pokéball right now!" Serena yelled out.

"Oh no we won't." Jessie said. "This time, we win, you lose, and you twerps will never ruin our plans to take over the world." The two then pulled out their Pokéballs, and tossed them as their Inkay and Gourgeist. Just then Serena handed Ash a Pokéball.

"Here Ash, it's Panchem's Pokéball." She said as Ash took it.

"Thanks." Ash said as both he and Serena tossed their Pokéballs out as Braixen and Panchem came out of them.

"Okay Inkay, use Psybeam!" James ordered his partner.

"Gourgeist use Shadowball!" Jessie said as well as the two attacked the two Pokémon on the opposing side.

"Panchem, deflect using Dark Pulse!" Ash ordered the panda like Pokémon.

"And Braixen use Flamethrower!" Serena said as their Pokémon fired back as the attacks clashed.

"Now Gourgeist use Leech Seed!" Jessie said.

"Inkay use your ink now!" James said as they fired their attacks catching both Panchem and Braixen off guard as Braixen was now wrapped in some vines which were zapping her energy, while Panchem had ink in his eyes.

"Oh no!" Serena shouted.

"You see?" Jessie said. "This time we win, and you lose." She said as Inkay and Gourgeist moved in for one final attack but as they fired their previous attacks from before, a protective barrier blocking the attacks as they all looked up to see…

"Celebi!" They four humans cried out as Celebi floated down to Ash and Serena's side.

"You came to help us?" Ash asked as Celebi nodded. "Alright let's go!" He said with his arm raised as Celebi went over and healed both Panchem and Braixen.

"That Celebi is the key to our mission's success." Meowth said.

"Then let's get it." James said as they all charged forward.

"Quick Sylveon come on out and use Swift!" Serena shouted as the pink fox like creature appeared as it unleashed a bunch of stars. "Now Braixen use Flamethrower again!" The fire fox unleashed flames coming from its twig staff.

"Now Panchem Dark Pulse and Celebi use Energy Ball!" Ash said as both Pokémon unleashed their special attacks as they all combined into a quadruple attack aiming right at Team Rocket sending them right into the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off…." But before the trio could finish, Celebi lit his eyes as suddenly Team Rocket disappeared.

"Hey they're gone." Ash said confused at what happened.

"I think it was Celebi." Serena said as they all looked at Celebi who smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Celebi., and I'm betting you returned them to our time?" Ash replied as Celebi smiled and nodded. Just then something fell towards Ash's feet as he looked down and smiled. "I don't believe it." Ash said picking up the object. "It's Pikachu's Pokéball." He said as everyone smiled. Just then they're were sirens heard as Serena quickly recalled her Pokémon and Celebi hid in some nearby bushes. The duo turned around to see Professor Oak riding with Officer Jenny.

"I heard there was trouble here." Officer Jenny said.

"There was but we handled it." Ash said. "In fact they were after this Pokéball." He said handing the red and white sphere back to the professor.

"Why thank you young man." Professor Oak said. "Say, I didn't get your names." He said as Ash and Serena soon felt nervous at revealing their names.

"Well I'm…Satoshi." Ash said making up a name.

"And I'm Celina." Serena said as the two began to sweat drop nervously.

"Well thank you Satoshi, Celina." Professor Oak said as the two nodded.

"And professor, you might want to take extra care of that Pokéball." Ash said as the professor looked at him. "Because you may never know when a new trainer may need it someday." He said as Professor Oak smiled and nodded.

"I'll take that into account." He said. "But speaking of which, where did that trio of villains get to?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll find them in time." Ash said as he winked at Serena causing her to giggle. The two adults confused by what Ash meant just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, we better go see what other mess those thieves made." Officer Jenny said as Professor Oak nodded.

"Thanks again kids." Professor Oak said as they waved goodbye. A while later Ash, Celebi and Serena were back in the nearby woods, with their winter layers on and with the sun already beginning to set.

"Are you ready now?" Ash asked as Serena turned for one last look to see a young Ash waving goodbye to a young Serena. Serena was starting to get all teary eyed when she turned back and nodded. Ash then turned to the legendary Pokémon. "Okay Celebi we're ready." Celebi nodded and with a glow of his eyes, the three were gone. In the Snowbell Forest a glow appeared as Celebi, Ash and Serena reappeared in the forest.

"We're back." Serena said looking around their familiar surroundings. "Thanks Celebi for everythings." She said as the green fairy like creature nodded as he began to fly away waving goodbye to the two trainers.

"Ash, Serena!" A young girls voice cried out as the two look to see Clemont and Bonnie running up to them, along with Pikachu.

"Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu!" Ash and Serena shouted as they ran towards them as they met in the center, as Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, sorry if I scared you." Ash said as Pikachu nodded his head.

"We were wondering what was taking you two so long." Clemont said.

"Yeah, because we have a big problem." Bonnie said as Ash was confused.

"What kind of problem?" He asked as Serena remembered.

"That's right, after you left last night, Greninja took off two." She replied. "He might be looking for you."

"Looking for me huh?" Ash said as there was a slight grin on his face. "Then I guess I'll have to find him and make amends for what happened yesterday." He said as he then turned to Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, you and the others go back to the Pokémon Center and wait for me, I'm going after Greninja." Serena was a little worried by Ash's decision.

"Are you sure?" She asked as Ash winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said as Serena smiled and nodded. And so the two went their separate ways, as Ash ventured into the forest further to look for his friend, and the rest as they say is history.

 **The End**

 **Thank you all for supporting this short little story. And cross your fingers for tomorrow for part two of Ash's semifinal match. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
